The Sensuality of Imperfection
by Eliza Darling
Summary: Prussia finally got his hands on a taken Japan, who regrets ever letting him into his hotel room. What's worse is that America caught them. But really, who can deny Prussia's five meters? America/Japan/Prussia PWP.


**GAH, I should be writing Ameripangled right now. **

**Anyways, this is a thing I started in December. I am a very lazy person. That, and I now realize I can't write threesomes (don't listen to my ramblings, you fools. I actually have a writing ego). This is probably too long for its own good, and it doesn't even have a plot. And I doubt anyone else looks for obscure threesomes, so I am expecting no reviews. Yes, 'tis the story of my sad, fanfiction life.**

**So here this is. Enjoy!**

**The Sensuality of Imperfection**

Hungry, demanding kisses. Throaty moans. Slurps against now-wet skin. Clothes rumpled to the floor messily.

As familiar as Japan was with bedroom activities, he seemed distant, as if it were his first time again. It was wrong, unholy even, in a sense. In no way could it be ethical, yet he was doing nothing to stop the man that hovered over him, straddling his petite body.

"What's wrong, babe?" Lips trailed sloppily against Japan's jaw and neck.

"Please, don't call me that," Japan retorted politely. If only he had said _no_ in the first place, he wouldn't be in this situation. "I am not yours."

"Aw, that hurt, babe. What's wrong?" Japan's captor repeated, his hands trailing down his bare chest.

"I can't do this," Japan admitted, trying to keep his captor's hands to himself. "This is in no way, shape, or form _right_."

"I'm not good enough for you, is that it?" Intimidating crimson eyes slit.

"You know _why_." Japan was beginning to lose his patience, of which he had a lot.

A snort. "We're just fooling around, babe. He doesn't get mad at fooling around, and you know that more than most people."

"You're not even supposed to be in this country," Japan snapped, sneering.

Pale hands traveled down Japan's stomach ever so intimately. "I'm gonna let that one slide. But c'mon, when would I give up an opportunity to go to _France_? It's beautiful; hell, _he's_ fucking beautiful."

Japan blushed, although France was never at any point his lover. "Please, just leave me alone!" he tried. "He'll be here soon…"

Another snort. "He's too busy stuffing his face. Seriously, why are you even with him in the first place? Everyone knows your past together. So why him?" More kisses, slower, tender even.

"Because _I love him_," Japan declared, trying to push the grabby body off him.

"Only a few decades and you're in _love_ with him?" The voice was completely in disbelief. "Seriously? He's obnoxious, Kiku. You two are obviously not awesome together."

"And you think _we_ would be?" Japan raised an inky black eyebrow.

"Yeah. I do." There was no sarcasm. No joking. Japan couldn't believe he was serious.

"Don't say such things." But Japan couldn't help but blush. "Someone like you couldn't possibly mean something like _that_."

"_Mein Gott_, Kiku, would I really joke about something like that?"

"_Don't call me that!_" Japan cried. Sure, they were good friends, but _this_ was not right!

"What? _Kiku_? Your _name_? Think about everything he's put you through. You barely dent him, and he _literally_ comes down on you with a couple of atomic bombs!" Those spidery hands brushed against Hiroshima, making Japan wince in pain. It was mostly healed, but there was no way he could ever forget.

"Then you do not know love," Japan said coldly. "Love is forgiving past mistakes. We've moved on."

Of course it was jealousy. Japan could see it flicker in his intimidating eyes. Each kiss was more hungry than the last, more desperate, as if he wanted Japan to forget everything he'd known for the past few decades.

He couldn't help but moan in pleasure as those spidery hands cupped his half-hard erection through his boxers. He clutched to the body before him, wishing it didn't feel so _good_.

Japan could feel a smile behind the kiss. "I knew you wanted it."

"Nn…" Japan couldn't form any logical words. He panted as long, pale fingers hooked around the waistband of his boxers and quickly discarded them. _Damn_.

"Don't do it…" he pleaded weakly as those torturing lips worked their way down his torso teasingly. He was losing. Horribly. He couldn't help but whimper, couldn't help but fist that white hair as those tantalizing lips licked his belly sensually.

"Hah… ah…" He was kissing Japan's inner thigh—anywhere really, except for _there_. "N… no…" His plea was nothing more than a whisper.

A sharp knock. One Japan knew all too well. _Oh God no_. His captor was going _nowhere_. "_Please_!" Japan hissed. "He has a key!"

"Hey, Kiku, I'm letting myself in!" _Nonononononono…_ Japan bit his lip to keep himself from moaning.

"_No_!" Japan cried as America shuffled the door open. There was no time to push Prussia off his wanting body, or rather, his face out of his lap. Too late.

America just stood there, too flabbergasted to say anything. Japan was a deer caught in headlights. Here he was, naked on his hotel bed with his friend on the verge of giving him a blowjob.

Oh, _God_, he shouldn't have let Prussia in in the first place.

"Alfred…" he started, forcefully pushing Prussia away.

"_Don't_." America seemed to find his voice. His ears were turning pink, which, Japan knew, was a sure sign he was _fuming_.

"Hey, dude, look—" Prussia began.

"_Shut up_," America rudely interrupted. He sighed, clearly trying to calm down, and ran a hand through his hair. "How long has this been going on, Japan?"

"Just a few moments ago," Japan replied. "But please, Alfred, _America-san_, we are not, nor have we _ever_ been, lovers."

America crossed his arms, kicking the door closed with such force that Japan jumped, and for a moment, he was truly scared. "Sure as hell looks like it."

"No, Alfred, I swear!" Japan pleaded desperately. It wasn't supposed to end like this. Hell, it wasn't supposed to _end_.

"Hey…" Prussia's voice sure had softened. "Hear me out," he said, holding up his hands as if to say, "_Don't taze me, bro_." He sighed heavily, as if he had just recently considered something. "It's _my_ fault. I came onto him in the first place. He's totally in love with you, okay? It's all my fault."

Japan raised an eyebrow. Prussia was defending him? What had happened to the man that was so sure he was better for Japan than America?

America stayed silent, as if he were contemplating the possibilities.

Sighing again, Prussia stood, still boxer-clad, and walked up to America. "Look, I don't want Kiku to be sad. And that look he's giving you… He's desperate, man. He really wants you to forgive him; don't you see it? Hell, now _I_ want you to forgive him. I just want to make him happy, you know?"

America was still silent, his gaze switching between Prussia and Japan. "I'm still extremely pissed," he finally said. "But I know where you're coming from."

Japan let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He knew he wasn't off the hook, but it sure was a start.

"Hey…" Prussia placed a hand on America's shoulder firmly. "We cool?"

America scoffed. "_No_," he said.

"Hope you don't mind this, then." And with that, Prussia leaned in and kissed America. Just like that. Japan's eyes widened along with America's. Neither had expected that. And… was that tongue action Japan saw?

Slowly, America began to give in, his arms absently moving to pull Prussia closer to him, Prussia's hands roaming America's body. Japan was too shocked to do or say anything.

America moaned that familiar, wanting moan Japan knew all too well. Prussia's sneaky hand had just cupped the growing bulge in America's jeans.

"I _knew_ it!" Prussia smirked and pulled away, satisfied. "We were totally turning you on."

America's cheeks flushed, and Japan suddenly made the connection. So _that's_ why America was so silent! Japan found himself blushing as well.

Prussia tugged at America's waistband. "Why don't you join in on the fun?" he asked in a sultry, sexy voice. "We can make you feel good, and isn't that reason why you're up here in the first place?"

"W-well…" America could barely find his voice. "_One_ of the reasons."

"Kiku won't mind. Right, babe?" Prussia set his attention back to his original object of desire.

"Y-yes." Japan nodded. "Of course he is welcome."

"C'mon." Prussia took America's hand and led him toward the bed. "I wanna get to know you better… _Alfred_."

America's Adam's apple bobbed slightly, something he did when he was nervous.

Japan sat up, making room for America on the queen-sized bed. He couldn't believe Prussia. Somehow his manipulation just… _worked_.

Once seated, Japan straddled America's lap, a position he was accustomed to do during their many intimate moments. Prussia settled beside them, raising an eyebrow in observation. "Let me guess," he said. "Standard position for the two of you?"

"Usually," America mumbled, stripping out of his jacket. Japan could tell he was uneasy—they'd never been part of a threesome together before.

"Hey." Japan smiled and leaned in to kiss America.

_Ah, familiarity_. Their lips and tongues moved together perfectly. It was _home_. It was _lovely_.

America moaned into Japan's mouth, Looking down, not breaking the kiss, he noticed Prussia's mouth was connected to America's jaw. Prussia wanted to be included? Fine.

Japan withdrew from America a few centimeters. He slowly stuck his tongue out, and America soon complied, the two engaged in a heated tongue kiss. Japan moaned, loving the way America's tongue moved against his. But this was not about what they usually did. Japan coaxed Prussia to detach himself from America's neck by gently tugging his hair to get a look at the sexy kiss playing out before him.

_This should be interesting_.

Prussia hesitated at first; still a bit worried that America was still pissed. Japan gently tugged at Prussia's hair again, pulling him toward the kiss. America was barely paying attention, his hands trailing up Japan's back.

Japan moaned and panted, and that did it for Prussia. He slowly stuck out his tongue and leaned in close enough so it just so slightly brushed against Japan's.

"_Hn_…" Japan let out a low, guttural moan. America's tongue against his was sexy enough, but now, with _Prussia_ in the mix… Japan could barely contain himself.

America slightly opened his eyes to see Prussia along with Japan. The three tongues moved together in an erotic, alluring dance. Japan shifted to straddle America's left leg while Prussia moved to straddle his right.

Prussia pulled away, moving his head down to kiss America's neck again. "Hey Kiku," he said, his voice muffled, "we should apologize to Alfred."

"Hn?" America's tongue was busy moving against Japan's at the moment.

Japan braced America's neck with his hand, stroking the ends of his hair as he pulled away as well, nodding. "We will make him feel good, _ne_?"

America raised an eyebrow, smirking. Japan also smiled, kissing America swiftly as he gently removed Texas from his lover's face, setting the glasses on the nightstand. Prussia's mouth was still attached to America's neck, his hands pushing the blonde's t-shirt higher and higher up his torso.

With America's belly now exposed, Japan leaned down and kissed the creamy skin, soft due to the few extra pounds his lover carried. America moaned, his hands running through both Japan's and Prussia's hair, encouraging them to continue.

Prussia detached himself from America long enough to discard America's t-shirt before he crashed their lips together. Prussia's tongue ravaged the inside of America's mouth, and America let out a gravelly groan, inviting the intrusion.

Japan kissed America's stomach right above the waistband of his jeans. He could feel America's clothed erection against his neck, the scratchy denim creating delicious friction against his skin. America moaned, and Japan wasn't sure if it was because he was nuzzling his lover's erection, Prussia's ministrations, or a combination of the two.

Shrugging, Japan used his mouth to unbutton America's jeans slowly, taking his time to savor the moment. America's fingers massaging his scalp only encouraged Japan to tease him further, taking the zipper of America's jeans between his teeth, pulling it down ever-so-discreetly.

"_Ah…n_…" America moaned into Prussia's mouth, muffling his voice.

"Hm?" Prussia pulled away to noticing Japan undoing America's jeans with his mouth. "Well, isn't that sexy?" he said, smirking almost to himself. He nudged America's legs further apart so he could join Japan in America's lap.

"What're you—" America started.

"We said we'd make you feel good," Prussia interrupted, his hands starting to pull those bothersome jeans down. "Let us do our job."

America shut up at that.

Japan rose in eyebrow in Prussia's direction, and Prussia shrugged nonchalantly, tugging the denim over America's hipbones. "They exist!" he cried, his fingers reaching up to stroke the rigid bumps. Japan slapped Prussia's hand away, kissing where the other was just touching.

"Oh, go fuck yourself," America quipped. "I'm not fat."

"Sure you're not," Prussia mumbled to himself, rolling his eyes. Japan caught the statement and gave Prussia the stink eye as a warning.

"What was that?" said America.

"I said, 'Do you want me to?'" Prussia's expressive crimson eyes were completely serious.

"Not right now," America replied. "Maybe later, when you _really_ apologize and give me the best blowjob I've ever had."

Prussia's debonair smile was absolutely devious. "Challenge accepted."

Japan silently listened as he kissed America's waist. He'd never had a conversation like that in bed. Did insults only add to the sexiness? Were England and France like that? All throughout his sex life, Japan had never argued with anyone with the hopes of turning them on. It was always kisses and sweet little nothings. He'd have to try this with America sometime to see if it had similar results.

As he removed America's jeans, Japan noticed that America and Prussia had engaged in another heated kiss, their hands grabbing desperately at the other's hair.

He'd never kissed America like that, like there was no tomorrow. It wasn't until now that he noticed he _really_ wanted to. Japan hated to admit it, but he was jealous. Wasn't it supposed to be the other way around, Prussia jealous of him and America?

Japan rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue. There was no need to get mad over the situation. Tonight he had agreed to include Prussia in his and America's sexcapades. Tomorrow everything would be normal—Japan would have America to himself again.

Focusing on the task at hand, Japan swiftly pulled America's boxers off.

"Move, babe." Prussia's face was suddenly next to Japan's. Japan shifted so Prussia had room for… whatever it was he'd do to America's erection.

"Where does one start on the mighty Florida?" Prussia mumbled to himself, his hands running up and down America's thighs.

He didn't know where to start? Japan gave Prussia a blank stare, when really his expression meant to convey, "Are you serious?"

"Here." Japan leaned down. "He likes it when you start with the tip," he advised, his tongue flicking the tip of America's erection, which caused said nation to gasp sharply.

Prussia gave one of those "I'm impressed" smirks, raising an eyebrow in interest. "Well Kiku, aren't you just a little cockslut?" he teased as Japan's tongue continued to work expertly on America.

Licking along the underside, Japan raised a fist and flipped his middle finger toward Prussia, a rude gesture America had taught him a few years back. Usually he was the polite one in public, but in the bedroom he was much more aggressive. Besides, Prussia's comment was quite lewd. He got what he deserved.

Prussia raised an eyebrow in reply, then leaned down and joined Japan, his tongue beginning to work on the shaft. America moaned loudly, his hands fisted in white and black hair.

Sometimes Japan's tongue would brush against Prussia's while they fulfilled their task. It only added to the sexiness of the activity, and the moans against America's stiff cock only made his breathing hitch more.

With two mouths, it was impossible to deep throat, so Prussia and Japan worked on satisfying America as best they could. Japan was the expert; he knew just where America wanted to be touched and at what precise time. Prussia would often follow where Japan's mouth worked, but he'd never elicit the same reaction from America.

Tired of his unsatisfying results, Prussia gave up and kissed America again, shoving his tongue into the younger nation's mouth ruthlessly, to which America fought back with equal vigor. Seizing the opportunity, Japan's mouth completely engulfed America's erection with practiced ease. America moaned loudly into Prussia's mouth, his body going limp for a few seconds.

Prussia pulled away to see Japan working on America expertly. He smirked and pressed his mouth to America's jaw, where he kissed up to the blonde nation's ear. Licking and nibbling at America's earlobe sensually, he whispered, "Your boyfriend is such a whore if he can fit all of you into that tiny mouth of his."

"He's… _ah_… not a wh-whore," America moaned in reply quietly, hoping Japan wouldn't hear. "H-he just… knows my… _nn_… body too well."

Prussia shrugged, scooting away. For right now, he just wanted to watch the sight before him. It was entertaining to watch these two go at it, really. They knew exactly where to touch each other to get the sexiest moans out, and how to drive the other to the edge without going too far.

They were fucking _soul mates_, Prussia observed. Japan's timid fingers skimming America's thighs caused the blonde nation to whimper quietly to himself while Japan would moan loudly against America's shaft to where America's fingers brushed against his jet black hair. They were the worst of each other; they were the best of each other. They were like those couples that seemed to have nothing in common but always ended up together in those romantic comedies Prussia watched when he was bored and alone.

"_Kiku_…" America moaned, eyes half-lidded, his right hand keeping Japan's head steady. "_Yes_… _God_, I-I'm close!"

Japan remained calm as always, his hands aimlessly running up and down America's thighs. He'd done this plenty of times before, and other than Prussia being present, nothing was different.

Prussia raised an eyebrow. Japan was too calm for this. He knew the routine too well. Prussia wanted to change that. With his ass so perfectly high in the air like that… Prussia licked his lips with desire.

The lube was in the nightstand drawer, just like Prussia had suspected. He generously coated two fingers in the... cherry blossom scented lube? It existed? Prussia lifted his fingers to his nose and sniffed. Apparently it did. Awesome.

When Prussia turned to face the couple again, it was too late. America came with Japan's name tumbling off his lips in a strained, gravelly groan. Japan swallowed America's release with that studied ease, never choking, never faltering. He'd turned blowjobs into an art, that bastard.

Immediately, Japan latched himself onto America's mouth in an open, sloppy kiss. Remnants of America's seed spilled from the corner of Japan's mouth. Japan wanted to kiss America the way Prussia had kissed him—full of vigor and desperation. America responded into the kiss by moaning, tasting himself on Japan's persistent tongue.

Japan was animated; he attacked his lover like a hungry demon feasting on its unlucky prey. His hands were everywhere—America's hair, his neck, his shoulder blades, his spine—and his face moved against America's ferociously, never pulling away.

America could feel himself already getting hard again. Japan had never kissed him so sexily before. He tried to respond to the kiss as best he could, but he was a little tired in this state. He finally broke the kiss, thoroughly satisfied.

"_Mm_…" he moaned, his face mere centimeters from Japan's. "Sometimes you are just too sexy for words, baby."

Japan blushed at the comment. America had that effect on him when he called Japan by a pet name. The affection could be too much to handle.

"Hey… you have some…" America licked his release at the corner of Japan's mouth.

"Th-that's unsanitary," Japan whispered, turning scarlet.

"Like you haven't done the same," America teased, winking.

Prussia, still watching, slowly clapped in a steady applause. "Well, well," he started, "_mein Gott_, that was quite the sexy show you put on, babe. It was… well, simply put, _awesome_."

Japan looked down, blushing. Prussia and America were really making him feel like a closet whore. At times, he was under the impression that it was true. He had an innocent demeanor outside the bedroom, but inside it he was as knowledgeable about sex as France was.

"Say…" Prussia coated his fingers again with the cherry blossom scented lube. "How do you feel about double penetration, Kiku?"

"Er…" Japan didn't know what to say. "Personally, I have never tried it with two… people." He could not find the words in this state of mind.

Prussia raised an eyebrow, crawling up to Japan. As in… Alfred was fucking you and he stuck a vibrator or some other toy inside you along with his cock?" he guessed quite crudely.

Both America and Japan blushed furiously. "Something like that," Japan admitted quietly.

"Gilbert…" America mumbled. "Just what the hell are you getting at?"

"Well, isn't it obvious?" Prussia situated himself behind Japan, his lube-coated fingers trailing down the Asian nation's spine. Japan shivered at the cool touch. "It's clear we both wanna be inside Kiku here," he stated, his chin resting on Japan's shoulder. "C'mon Alfred, let's just _go for it_. It'll be awesome."

Japan gasped at threw his head back against Prussia's shoulder at the sudden intrusion of the former nation's finger inside him. He shivered more as Prussia's other hand slid down his right thigh, his own hands immediately wrapping around America's neck.

Prussia's sliding hand reached for the lube and handed it to America, a knowing look on his face. Crimson eyes met sea blue ones, never faltering, never looking away, even as Prussia slid his second finger inside Japan amd began to scissor the Asian nation's insides. Japan's head rested on Prussia's right shoulder, his open pants and moans blowing hot breath into Prussia's ear.

"Babe…" Prussia chuckled. "Quit… teasing me like that." He leaned down and attached his mouth to Japan's, while his right hand sensually moved up America's left thigh.

America held his breath, wanting Prussia to just stop fucking teasing him and grip his half-hard erection already.

Wait.

America finished lubing his fingers and took Prussia's free hand, pouring a generous amount of the small bottle's contents. The former nation's tongue was still lodged down Japan's throat, but he felt the cool liquid running through his palm and knew what America so desperately needed.

Japan moved his legs up America's waist, ready for his lover's fingers. He moaned loudly into Prussia's mouth as America slid a finger in alongside Prussia's other two. He couldn't believe he'd agreed to this. A threesome was one thing, but double penetration? He wouldn't be able to walk for a week afterward.

Prussia pulled away from Japan, knowing he had something else to tend to. He grabbed the base of America's shaft and moved his hand up roughly; America hissed in delight and added his other lubed finger inside Japan, who moaned America's name loudly.

America's head rolled back at Prussia's rough strokes to his cock. Japan was always gentle, always smooth and delicate and perfect, which America loved, but Prussia's rough, callused hands were like a sexy dose of reality—the sensuality of imperfection he could use every once in a while.

"Alfred, didn't know you liked it rough," Prussia teased, that devious smirk almost mocking America.

"_Nn_… not always," America groaned in reply. "Ah… _Gilbert_," he added with a guttural moan that escaped through clenched teeth.

Prussia jerked his head up a bit. "Come here," he demanded, his hand around America's cock speeding up.

America complied, crashing his lips to Prussia's in yet another heated kiss, their tongues starting to meld together in a familiar pattern. America had to admit, he was starting to warm up to the bastard. Maybe enough to include him again sometime, with Japan's permission, of course.

Japan moaned loudly, America's and Prussia's fingers so close to brushing that special spot. _Ah_, who _cared_ who heard him at this point? He was whoring himself to _Prussia_, for God's sake. Granted, they were great friends, but if an oracle had told Japan that he'd be sandwiched between his lover and the former nation… quite frankly, he'd probably laugh and think something quite insulting in his head. But now that this _was_ happening, he was too caught up in the moment to even rationally think.

As America and Prussia pulled away from each other, Japan straddled himself over America's erection, ready. Prussia smirked, removing his hands from within Japan to steady the Asian nation's hips.

"_Ahn_…" Japan gasped and clenched his teethe as he sat on America's erection, his eyes trying to meet his lover's. America sighed contently; it was so amazing to be inside Japan. He kissed Japan reassuringly, even though they had done this many times before.

Once seated, Japan took a moment to get comfortable. He _did_ have time after all, and taking it slow would only tease America further, he knew. America had a tendency to want to take things fast, but Japan was not like that all the time.

He began to move, making America shudder at the loss of tight heat surrounding him before settling on his lap once again. Japan set a steady pace, which drove America crazy. America was one for the chaotic, but they were only just beginning.

Prussia kissed Japan's neck, leaving marks on his corrupted skin along with America's. He knew Japan would have to get comfortable with America first, but he still couldn't wait to be inside that amazing tight heat the younger nation seemed to love so much.

Japan threw an arm, back to grasp at Prussia's soft white hair, wanting to make the former nation feel wanted in some way. Although, both were _very_ well aware of what was to come.

America crashed his lips to Japan's again in a passionate kiss, feeling the pleasure take over as they enjoyed what the other's body had to offer. Japan's movements were becoming faster, and instinctively America's hips raised to meet Japan's thrusts.

Prussia, noticing this, placed his hands over Japan's hips, steadying the smaller nation.

"Get ready, babe," he growled against Japan's neck sexily, "because my five meters, along with your boyfriend's dick, are gonna _rock your world_."

Japan moaned at just the _sound_ of Prussia's gravelly voice. _God_, he hoped he would last for more than just a moment. He grasped at America's shoulders, lifting himself up but not entirely off of America's erection. Prussia scooted forward, using his left hand to prepare himself and his right to brace Japan's hips.

America had heard some of the sexy things Japan said in bed, but the strained moan he released as both America and Prussia penetrated him was priceless. He'd be _screaming_ before it was over, America just knew it. God _damn_, he was irresistible without even trying.

Trembling, Japan pressed a shaky, sloppy kiss to America's lips, tongues instantly connecting. Prussia moaned, the extreme tightness around him. Oh _fuck_, this was nice. Many times he had imagined being inside the island nation, but… oh _God_, he couldn't even think, it was so amazing. And America's dick grinding against his wasn't too bad either, he had to admit.

Japan moaned loudly; _God_ it hurt, but _God_ was it amazing. He couldn't last much longer, he knew. He threw his head back against Prussia's shoulder, groaning "_Move_" to both of them.

They both complied, but at different times. "_Fuck_, hold it," America grunted, brusquely grabbing Prussia's arm. "It's better if we move at the same time," he explained.

"How the fuck do you know?" Prussia asked, raising an eyebrow.

America blushed, but met Prussia's inquiring gaze. "I once bottomed for both England and Russia at the same time," he admitted.

Prussia fought the urge to cackle. Holy shit, did Japan know about this? "Okay, okay," he agreed. "_Scheiße_, you fucking get around."

"Fuck you," America growled. Maybe he wouldn't be in bed with the former nation again. They argued more than France and England.

Japan sighed and leaned forward to kiss America. "_I'll_ set the pace," he decided, smiling. "I'm not on top for nothing."

"He's right." America sighed. "Besides, we're not here to talk and argue."

"Noted." Prussia nodded.

It was a bit awkward at first, given the fact that they all wanted to get off already, but before long it became a steady rhythm, and even America and Prussia began to cooperate, thrusting together. They easily hit Japan's prostate with almost every thrust, and just as America had predicted, he was _screaming_ for more. God, Japan would not be able to walk for a while.

"_M-more_…!" he moaned, bouncing erratically. "Oh… yes, yes, _God_! _Alfred_… _Gil—hah_!"

Prussia licked his lips and attached them to Japan's shoulder, lightly nipping. _God_, this was amazing, and he didn't want it to end… Best now to savor it, while it was good.

America pressed his lips together, trying to hold back a loud moan. God knew the other nations would lash out at their volume already. He gripped Japan's hips with his hands tightly, trying not to lose himself. It was hard, though, when his boyfriend was just so goddamned amazing in bed. And Prussia wasn't too bad himself, considering this was the most intimate they'd ever been with each other.

This was going to end soon; they all knew it. By this time, their pants and moans began to meld together, and at one time, Japan couldn't tell if he was kissing America, Prussia, or perhaps both. All he knew was that he was going to release soon, and he wanted America and Prussia to bring him there together.

Prussia leaned forward and dominated a sloppy kiss with America, moaning loudly into the western nation's mouth. America responded eagerly and brought a hand up to run his fingers through damp, white hair roughly. "_Gilbert_…" he groaned, coming up for air before plunging his tongue deep into Prussia's mouth again.

The former nation smirked into the heated kiss, for a second forgetting about the nation he'd wanted to fuck for a while now. Once he remembered, he brought his right hand down Japan's hip and gripped the base of his neglected erection, beginning to stroke roughly.

Japan's words were incomprehensible, especially to himself. He had reached a state of such euphoria that it was impossible to think straight. He moaned Prussia's name loudly and vaguely wondered when America would join him.

Of course, seeing that his lover was using all his willpower to contain himself, America was going to need some… persuasion. Japan grabbed one of America's hands and slid it up his own thigh, hoping he would get the message. With all the action, he could not think straight at all.

America, eyes half-lidded, noticed the scene in front of him and smirked. Just like Japan, he could not last much longer, especially by the way Japan was screaming and how Prussia's brows creased as he clamped his mouth down on Japan's neck. America took Japan's message and his hand joined Prussia's on his lover's erection.

Bringing his lips to Japan's, America moaned as the three of them moved almost as one. This was by far the sexiest thing America had ever done, and he was glad Japan was involved as well.

He pulled away, growling in Japan's ear, "_Come for me, Kiku_," as sexily as he could possibly muster.

The sentence itself brought Japan to his climax, and with a final moan of both America and Prussia's names, he finally came on America's stomach, completely spent.

America released just after Japan, the Asian nation's climax the final straw in bringing him to his own orgasm. Prussia and Japan shuddered at the feel of America's release, and with a few more thrusts, Prussia finally came inside Japan as well.

Immediately, America and Prussia withdrew themselves from Japan's body, and Japan shivered at the sudden loss before collapsing on top of America. Prussia had just enough stamina to lie down and cozy up against America's right side, panting heavily.

"Holy _fuck_," he cursed, letting out a breathy chuckle. "I don't think I've ever been so spent in my _life_."

America gave him a quick kiss. "Are we too much for you, Gilbert?" he joked, stroking his hands through Japan's hair.

Prussia laughed. "It's nothing the awesome me can't handle," he reassured. "Although, if I were in Kiku's place… now _that_ might be different."

"Never again…" Japan mumbled into America's neck, knowing he was in for a world of pain very soon.

"Sorry babe, but you're just too good," said Prussia, smirking. "You _both_ drive me crazy." He sighed. "You're not mad anymore, Alfred?"

America brought a hand up to Prussia's forehead and brushed his bangs aside. "Now that this is over, I'm just mad you two started without me," he said. "Don't do it again next time."

"There's a next time?" Prussia abruptly sat up and stretched.

America looked confused. "So then… what does that make us…?" he asked skeptically, Japan falling asleep in his arms. "I thought we—"

"You thought wrong," Prussia interrupted, reaching around the bed for his boxers. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm not big on relationships, nor do I ever intend to be in one again. You, Alfred Jones, are just a fuck buddy. A damn good, fucking awesome fuck buddy. I came here with the intention of stealing Kiku from you, I'll admit it. But I see how much he loves you, and vice versa, and I just can't bring up any unneeded drama. Too much shit to handle, you know?"

America nodded slowly, feeling a bit sad for the former nation.

"I thought he'd come quietly," Prussia continued, pulling his boxers on. "But he's pretty devoted, as are you. You two have something fucking _real_, and I won't get in the way of that. So this? This is a one-time thing, babe. I hope you enjoyed the awesomeness that is me."

Before he could turn away, America grabbed Prussia and pulled him in for a passionate, breathtaking kiss, much like the ones he gave Japan. "You're welcome back," he said, stroking the ends of Prussia's hair. "I definitely don't mind if your intentions are good."

Prussia smirked and stood, looking for his clothes. Once dressed, he noticed that America had been watching him the whole time. Perhaps they _could_ have fun again another time, by the way America's optimistic eyes twinkled. "I'd better start thinking of excuses, then," he joked, and with a wink, he left the room.

**There's an omake to this, but I'm not too enthusiastic about it. I'll leave it up to you guys how everyone else interpreted this thingy.**

**One thing's for sure. I'm never writing a threesome again.**

**(Okay, I lied. I really wanna do an Axis powers threesome next.)**

**Leave your reviews here, because I really wanna know how this turned out. XD**

**~Maggie**


End file.
